


Pictures of You

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Pining Noctis, Pining Prompto, Secret Crush, Teasing, but also ends up being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Having a crush on your best friend of five years is hard, Prompto has a special way to deal with this.Edit: Credit to the phrase "Oh, sweet baby chocobos...."  to Mr. Benzedrine ~





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so here is a little oneshot I thought up a couple days ago. The theme of the week (for the Promptis fangroup on FB) was 'selfie', so I decided take a shot at it, and this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- AJD

Noctis doesn't believe he's very photogenic. He thinks he makes awkward poses and his smile isn't that great. He detests when Prompto insists for him to stay still for a picture. Prompto, on the other hand, firmly believes Noctis takes the best photos in the world, that not even the best pictures of Eos' top models could outshine his. Noct's poses always looked so natural, the lighting was always perfect, and his smile, oh his smile, was _beautiful_.

 

With that said you can only imagine who gets most of his camera's attention. He might have an SD card or two filled with photos of just his best friend either posing for the camera knowingly or not — mostly not. Prompto has a horrible time restraining himself when it comes to taking pictures of Noct. Sometimes the lighting would hit him just right, or he would be in the perfect pose, and he'd —shamelessly— point and shoot.

 

Prompto goes through these said photos from time to time. He goes through each picture, admiring his talent for photography, seeing what types of photos he needs to brush up on... _Maybe_ secretly admiring his best friend.

 

Okay, okay! Yeah, Prompto's not going to lie. He's got an enormous crush on Noctis and quite frankly, he thinks it's best that he not know that. They're best friends and he doesn't want to do anything to ruin their friendship. So, instead of acting on his feeling he goes through photo after photo, staring at Noct, imagining what it might be like to be with him. Romantically, that is. Prompto's always with Noct; where Noctis was, he didn't usually stray far away.

 

Prompto's been keeping this little secret for months, but one night...

 

* * *

 

He knows he really shouldn't be doing this. He knows Noct is coming home from work any minute now. But, he just can't help himself—he has no self-control.

 

  
"I should put this away." he murmurs to himself. "I-" Prompto let's out a soft sigh as he comes across one of his favorite photos of his best friend. He's standing on the dock of Galdin Quay with a bright smile plastered on his face. His eyes shine with pride as he stands next to a monster of a fish he single-handedly, but then lost it according to the next image.

 

Noct's expression is dramatically different. His smile had become a scowl, and he's plainly pouting. His arms are crossed over his chest and his body's slightly turned away. Prompto let's out a laugh — even when he's mad he looks good enough to photograph. He switches over to the next photo, and it's the one that genuinely takes Prompto's _breath away_. It's the picture of the time where Noct got a new suit. He can't exactly remember the reason for why he was buying the suit, Prom's just glad  _he did._ The moment when Noctis came out of the dressing room in that fancy black suit, left Prompto instantly breathless; nearly speechless. It's entirely needless to say that Prompto took several photos of Noct that day. And he may or may not have saved a couple of those same pictures to his phone.

 

He tips his head to the side and bites his lower lip gently.

 

_Noct_

  
"Hey, whatcha' looking at?"

  
Prompto's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat; Noct's home! When had he come back? How long has he been there? Has he seen what he's been gawking at? He prays that he hasn't.

 

He sits up and hastily turns off his camera and he about nearly drops it. "Oh nothing, just you know, old photos." Prompto says with a nervous laugh. He hopes that Noctis doesn't keep pressing on the matter. "When did you get back?"

 

Noctis leaps over the back of the couch and takes a seat next to him. "I came in a minute ago. I said hi, but you didn't answer." he replies. "You were too busy staring at your camera."

  
Prompto lets out a soft sigh of relief. He hadn't seen, thank the Astrals.

  
"You were pretty engrossed in whatever 'old photos' you were looking at." Noctis gives him a smirk. "Ohhh Prom! Have you been holding out on me and taking some 'suggestive' photos?"

 

"Wha-what? N-no way!" Prompto places his camera behind his back. "You know I'm a man of integrity!"

 

"Yeah, sure you are. I saw you biting your lip, and your face is all red." Noctis points reaching behind him.

 

"They were not ' _suggestive_ ' like you're _suggesting_ , Noct! Just plain old photos!" Prompto raises his arm in the air, his camera in hand.

 

"If it's nothing, then why don't you wanna show me?" Noctis reaches forward, grabbing for the strap of the camera.

 

Prompto leans back and shakes his head. "Because they're not interesting!"

 

  
Noctis shrugs, kneeing over to him. "I always find your shots pretty interesting regardless of what they are."

 

"Dude, you don't want to see these!" Prompto's face is burning red hot. Gods, this is so embarrassing; it's almost as embarrassing as the time he walked in on Gladio and some girl getting ready to well, _do things_. He shakes his head. Okay, maybe that was a little more embarrassing, but this moment is coming to a close second. How could he let his guard down so much? How'd he not hear Noct come inside?

 

"C'mon, Prompto. I thought we were best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets." Noctis says continuing to reach for the camera. He leans against Prompto causing them to be chest to chest, and it's driving Prompto's heart crazy.

 

  
He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Noct! Please!" Prompto exclaims. But the next thing he knows, Noct's got a hold of his camera and is making his way over to the other end of the couch.

 

  
"Begging will get you nowhere, Prompto. Now, let's see these photos." Noctis says, switching on his camera.

 

  
Prompto sits there on his knees in defeat. There's no use in fighting it now. He hangs his head down in embarrassment; he can feel his face growing a deeper shade of red with every second that ticks by. It's over; it's all over. Noctis is gonna find out about his crush on him, he'll think it's weird, and their friendship will be all over.

 

_Way to go, Prompto!_

 

  
There's silence between them for a long minute, the only sound heard is the soft click of the side scroll button of his camera. Prompto is the first one to speak up, "Noct, I-" he begins softly. "I can explain this all if you let me..."

 

 

"These are good shots of me," Noctis replies. "You really know how to make me look good, even when I don't."

 

  
Prompto looks up, Noctis is no longer looking at the camera, but at him, a soft smile spread across his face. There's something more in his expression, it's soft and gentle, and it's making his heart flutter. He can't quite pinpoint what this look is, but it's _certainly_ not the expression that he had imagined him having.

 

"Got any more memory on this SD card?" Noctis doesn't wait for an answer but checks himself —which impresses Prompto that he remembers how to do that. He knows Noct can forget small things. "Yeah, it's got quite a bit." He turns toward him, and his smile grows wider.

 

"These photos are great, but you know, I think I'd rather see more photos of you," Noctis states, bringing the camera up to his face.

 

What was that supposed to mean? Did that mean what he thought it meant? No way, he has to be overthinking this. There's no way Noctis just indirectly told him that he thinks he's attractive! No way!

 

"Mm, what's that phrase you say? Oh yeah—lemme get this shot." There's a beep, a brief glow of a red button on top of the camera, and then a shutter. "Love the lighting...!" Noctis says looking down at the camera, then back at him. "I think I should get a different angle though."

 

Noctis shifts a bit, leaning to his left, "Oh yeah! Perfect. I'm getting your adorkable side here."

 

Once again there's a beep, a brief red glow, and a shutter.

 

Prompto covers his face; he wasn't overthinking it! Noctis was indirectly telling him he thought he's attractive. And now — ** _now_**  — he's teasing him and telling him how-how adorkable he is! He's dreaming; he has to be.

 

"Hey... don't hide. Say chocobos, chocobutt," Noctis whispers, his breath hot against his ear.

 

"N-Noct!" he exclaims.

 

He peeks from between his fingers, checking if Noct is still as close to him as he was. He's not, unfortunately — he liked him being that close. He's back on the other side of the couch, snapping yet another photo of him. "Ooh, I gotta get a copy of this one. It'd be perfect as my screensaver," he announces.

 

Prompto presses his fingers back together and says nothing; he's not entirely sure what to say! He's a mess; he can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his face and ears feel like they are on fire, and his hands are slightly shaking.

 

"Say, Prompto?" He feels Noct take a seat beside him. "Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

 

Prompto swallows hard as his hands drop into his lap. "I guess I can't hide this from you anymore, huh?" He tips his head to the side and closes his eyes, "I-I like you, Noct. I've liked you for a long time. Since the third year of high school to be exact," Prompto confesses.

 

There, it was finally out. No re-dos, no take backs.

 

He continues. "But, I felt I had to keep my feelings in check somehow, and I thought... secretly admiring you through photos would help," He laughs a little. "Might have just made things worse." The blonde looks at him and smiles a tad. He searches his friend's face searching or any indications of well, disgust. He finds none, surprisingly - or maybe not so surprisingly.

 

Prompto takes another breath and continues. "I just," Prompto bites his lip. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, Noct. We're best friends, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

 

"I don't think you could have done that," Noctis replies without missing a beat.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, I've liked _you_ since the _first_ year of high school, only a few months after we met."

 

"Really?" To imagine Noctis has felt the same way he has after all this time — and even before him— it's almost hard to believe.

 

"I was just _flirting_ with you, Prom," Noctis says rolling his eyes. (And this makes Prompto, wonder how many other times has he been oblivious to Noct's flirting.) "I don't think I could lie about this even if I tried." He sets Prompto's camera beside him and takes one of his hands.

 

Prompto's fingers gradually intertwine with Noct's. "I'd have to punch you if you were." Prompto is serious about this. It's not cool to play with someone's emotions. "So this means...?"

 

"Mmm?" Noctis' eyes roam from Prompto's eyes down to his lips then back up to his eyes again.

 

"We can be more?" Prompto asks carefully.

 

"Do you wanna be more?" Noctis squeezes his hand. "Cause, you know, I wouldn't mind calling you my best friend _and_ my boyfriend."

 

Prompto rapidly nods his head—he can't believe Noctis is even asking. Of course he wants to be more—he's wanted to be more for years! The raven-haired boy laughs softly. "Thought so." He tips his head slightly. "Though, we should make it official, don't ya think?"

 

Noct grabs Prom's camera again and lifts it above the two of them. He then proceeds to close his eyes and lean in half way.

 

"Are you about to take our picture while we-?"

 

Prompto doesn't even have the chance to finish the question before Noct replies with a soft, "Mm-hm. I wanna remember this moment."

 

_Oh, sweet baby chocobos...!_

 

The blonde takes a shaky breath, closes his eyes, and leans in the rest of the way until their lips finally touch. The kiss isn't perfect, but it's wonderfully pleasant. Noctis' lips are soft and warm against his own; much more delicate than he had imagined them to be. He hears a beep, then a shutter, and it causes his cheeks to grow warmer than they are. Noctis pulls away, his cheeks and tips of his ears dusted a light red. "Wow. I never imagined kissing you would be like _that_."

 

"Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way?" Prompto asks slowly, squeezing his hand.

 

"In a good way, duh," Noctis replies, before pecking his lips softly.

 

Prompto rests his forehead on Noct's and lets out a soft whine; he doesn't think he's ever felt so shy in all his twenty years of living. Noctis laughs a bit in return. "I wanna see how the picture turned out; maybe I got a knack for photography." Noctis lowers the camera and takes a look at the shot. He lets out a small huff. "It's all fuzzy and blurry."

 

Prompto turns his head to take a look and it's just as Noct had said. The picture is fuzzy and blurry, and severely so. He laughs. "Maybe you should leave the photography to the pros, huh, Noct?"

 

"Guess so," Noct pauses a moment, then continues. "I think we should take that photo again. Maybe you can get a better one?"

 

The blonde smiles shyly, he's lying if he says he doesn't want to kiss Noctis again. He takes the camera from Noctis and raises it above them. "Here, lemme get this shot...." he says gently, leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> Najvi  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
